


A Little Night Music

by plaidshirtjimkirk



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: College Roommates AU, F/F, Rimming, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/pseuds/plaidshirtjimkirk
Summary: When the stars come out, cats yowl, nightingales sing, and Chizuru moans with her face in a blanket.
Relationships: Senhime/Yukimura Chizuru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	A Little Night Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just crudely written pwp nonsense about Sen eating Chizuru's ass. lmao I have absolutely no explanation other than I drank some scotch and this was what I decided to write.

**.*A Little Night Music*.**

Chizuru wasn't _prudish_. Not exactly. It was just that she'd grown up in a conservative environment which allowed her zero fraternization, and therefore zero experience outside of the few times she'd rubbed herself through her own panties. That all changed with moving into her college dorm and meeting her outgoing, if not sometimes crass, roommate Sen. Years of internalized shame from Chizuru's attraction to women didn't just melt away, but being in a new environment allowed her the freedom to explore her sexual identity. And as for Sen? She'd always been happy to oblige such an endeavor.

And she was always a little bit _out there_. Or maybe it was just Chizuru's inexperience that made Sen seem so bold, so brave, so down and ready for anything. (If one could classify finger banging and oral and dildos in the _anything_ category, that was.)

But this time...

Chizuru's face was beet red and her eyes were off to the side, unable to even make visual contact.

Because this time, Sen's suggestion really was…kinky, she thought. Unorthodox. Absolutely not something Chizuru had ever fantasized about, but now that the idea was presented to her, well...

"Chizuru-chan, everyone’s doing it," Sen purred from across the way, where she sat on her own bed. "Aren't you even a little curious about how it feels?"

"I—" Chizuru began, her lips suddenly forming a tight line as her face burned even hotter.

"Oh my God, okay, okay!" Tossing a pillow, Sen laughed and then flopped on her back. "It was just a suggestion, Chi-chan. We don't have to do it. Let's forget it. Why don’t we—"

"...I don't mind," a small voice interrupted.

Sen sat up fast, her eyes wide and attentive. "Are you...” She blinked, studying her partner. “Are you sure?"

"Mm," Chizuru replied, with a hand now in front of her face. "...But.” There was a pause and at last, her eyes shyly met Sen’s, through the gaps of her digits. “Only if the lights are off. Okay?"

There was silence for a moment more as Sen realized her underwear was already getting wet. Her mouth went dry, her skin prickled with goosebumps, and without any further delay, she reached for the switch.

_Lights out._

After pulling her into a brief kiss, Sen guided Chizuru into turning and bending over the side of her bed. She slowly hiked the short skirt up, bunching it up at the waist, and allowed her nails to gently rake down over soft skin and pink panties before fingertips slipped between the elastic hugging Chizuru's thighs.

"I promise, Chi-chan, you're gonna _love_ this," Sen sang softly, pulling both of the bands back and letting them snap against her girlfriend's skin.

"Then…show me, Sen-chan," Chizuru said, her voice even smaller than usual with her mouth buried in the cover. "Show me how I'll love it..."

_Damn_. God _damn_ , how did she fucking do that so flawlessly? Chizuru was so damn naive at times and even so... Sen bit her lower lip and reached up to waistband of Chizuru's underwear, then slid the garment down white thigh-high socks so it rested at the crook of her knees.

Without ever breaking contact, her fingertips wandered back up with the ghost of a touch: along the back of Chizuru's legs causing her to shiver from the feather light sensation. Sen's own thighs squeezed together from where she knelt, already so turned on just from having Chizuru in this position, but there was a mission to accomplish, and damn it, she was out to win a medal.

Sen traveled up until she held palmfuls of soft skin, the curve of Chizuru's backside perfectly filling her hands. Her thumbs slipped toward each other, pressed in, and then retreated as she slowly spread her girlfriend's cheeks. The tiny rasp had her licking her lips. And then she leaned in.

First, it was just a breath: a hot breath spilling over sensitive flesh, causing Chizuru to squirm. Then, Sen's tongue came out, and without further warning, made contact with her hole. There was a loud gasp and Chizuru's hips bucked, but when she made no move to get herself out of the situation, Sen ventured another lap, from bottom to top.

"S—Sen-chan…!"

Sen smiled and hummed—and got to it then, licking a large circle before pressing her face hard against Chizuru and going to work.

What had started out with teasing breaths and playful swipes turned into full-on, unabashed eating-out. Chizuru mewled and groaned with fistfuls of the blanket, her knees spreading further apart until she was on her tiptoes and arching her back, pushing her ass higher for easier, for _more_ , access.

Ever the vigilant one, Sen kept her tongue in motion until her jaw ached and she felt almost lightheaded from needing more breath. Panting, she pulled away, only to reach up and rub a finger against Chizuru's slit.

"Holy shit, babe, you're so wet. You really do love this, don't you?"

All Sen received in reply was another moan, another roll of the hips. She dipped her middle finger into Chizuru's opening and pulled it out, trailing the wetness up to her clit and flicking gently. "Fuck, Chi-chan. Ooh, you know how this could get even better?"

“How?” Chizuru shook her head into the blanket. " _How...?_ " She couldn't even finish the question.

Sen knew her girlfriend couldn't see her smirk, but _damn_ did she hear it in her voice. "Let's get the vibrator."

Within moments, Chizuru had the toy in hand and began massaging it against her clit; she often worried that its low whirring noise sounding much louder than it really did, but that apparently wasn’t on her mind at all now.

"A…Ah!!"

"Good girl, Chizuru, just like that, _yeah_ ," Sen purred. She let the tension hang a second longer before crushing her lips back against Chizuru’s tiny hole. Her tongue slipped out again, but this time it speared right in, coaxing a loud moan and a hard pull on the blankets.

And that was it, all or nothing now. Set to tongue fucking her girlfriend until she came, Sen diligently worked toward her goal, switching plunging thrusts for ravenous licks and then back to the former—all while Chizuru whined and bucked her hips, the sensations of her ass being eaten and the vibrator against her clit sending her closer and closer to the edge.

"Sen-chan!! Sen-chan!!" she suddenly exclaimed and soon after, her body went rigid—rigid for so much longer than Sen had ever felt it go before—until Chizuru at last crashed headfirst into a supernova climax. She groaned through short high-pitched breaths, her hole flinching and hips undulating through the motions, until overstimulation kicked in and she had to move the vibrator away.

"God _damn_ , Chizuru," Sen whispered, sitting back on her feet and rubbing at her jaw. If only the light were on—if only she could’ve _seen_ it all—but that was something they were working on, slowly but surely. She huffed a laugh. "So, I think that's a yes, then? Scratch that off the bucket list, then."

"Um..." came the small voice again. “Or…”

Sen blinked. "Or?"

"…We could keep it there." A shy pause, a soft reply. "…Indefinitely."

Biting her lower lip again, Sen took a deep breath. "No arguments there, babe." She pressed a finger to the little opening she’d just ravaged and ran it down to the next. "None at _all_."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
